


Check

by Dafinx



Series: Femslash February 2017 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on short skirt long jacket, Character and relationship tags will be added as they come, F/F, Femslash February, If I add anything it'll be side supercorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafinx/pseuds/Dafinx
Summary: After Maggie's latest breakup, she makes a list for what would be her dream girl.And Alex Danvers seems to be making her put checks on it again and again





	1. She's Got A Mind Like A Diamond / She Knows What's Best

**Author's Note:**

> It's Femslash February! My favorite time of the year for fanfiction! I'm gonna actually post something each day this year! (Hopefully)

  
After her girlfriend walked out the door, Maggie realized that she'd had enough.

Looking back on it, she should have seen the warning signs really. She'd had to miss 3 dates in the past month because of work and her girlfriend had never said yes to going with her on a date they missed that she had rescheduled. She could probably count on her fingers the amount of times the woman had smiled whenever they did manage to go on a date. So, in an effort to make sure that this never happened again, she wrote a list for herself, this way the next time she got into a relationship, it'd be worth it.

Dream girl or nothing. She must:

\- Have a mind like a diamond (Her ex didn't even know how to make a paper airplane, and actually _made her show her.)_

\- Know what's best (Being a detective didn't mean that she had a stable schedule, and demanding her to come home wasn't really benefitting anyone)

\- Have shoes that cut (Now, if someone actually had shoes this dangerous, they're probably a badass, and she could use a sexy badass)

\- Have eyes that burn (Jessica just had eyes that were burning with disappointment, not passion)

\- Be fast, thorough, and sharp as a tack (Her ex, besides the paper airplane incident, also had a habit of leaving things half done, like her dishes, which were put away with specks of ketchup left on them from the night before)

\- Pick up slack (She could use someone who worked as hard as her so that someone else would get it for once)

\- Get up early (Apparently, morning runs to some people were, "reserved for the devil and his minions himself)

\- Stay up late (1 AM texts of, "I'm okay, just some paperwork" probably shouldn't be replied to with a string of anger emojis)

\- Have uninterrupted prosperity (Just because the law says you have to wear a bike helmet, that doesn't mean a cop will arrest you for it, and that cop definitely won't _pull over for it_ )

\- Have fingernails that shine like justice (Hygiene was important)

\- And have a beautiful voice (Just a personal preference, it wouldn't hurt)

She folded the piece of paper and stuck it in her wallet, she may have made it after she had had just a *few* too many drinks but whatever, she'd deal with that tomorrow.

\-----

_Have a mind like a diamond_

When she met Agent Danvers, she didn't really know what to think.  
She'd been told that the woman was going to be her partner for extraterrestrial cases as a representative from the DEO, but that's all they really told her.

When they sent her out to go collect some samples and her partner wasn't there when she showed up, she may have been just a bit more than a _little_ peeved. This was her new partner, and considering she was with the DEO she had to wonder if she just felt she was more important than her, that she didn't have to do the grunt work too.

And the sample to collect was slime, icky green slime, no thanks.

She stomped back to her car and threw the sample on the passenger seat. Unfortunately for her, whatever was in that bag looked like it was starting to expand after the impact, panicking, she hopped in her car and sped towards the headquarters. When she got there she flashed her authorization and ran in, but the bag was close to bursting. A nerdy looking guy pointed her to a room and she ran in.

"Hello I guess. Judging by what's in your hands, you got the sample."

It was a woman in one of the all black uniforms she'd seen coming in, but she also had safety goggles on and a white lab coat. She stuck out a rubber-gloved hand, "Alex Danvers, good to meet you."

She returned the handshake, half dazed from the journey to get there. "Maggie Sawyer, I suppose you're my partner right?" Now she felt bad about getting mad that she had to get the sample by herself, clearly the other woman was busy getting ready to do something really science-y.

"Yep, sorry I had to send you to get the sample by yourself on our first official case together, but when I heard that there was green slime involved I knew we'd probably need to run some routine tests on it." She looked at the bag and a smirk grew on her face. "Got a little rough with it huh?"

Heat spread across Maggie's face. "It happened when I put it in the car."

"From the size it grew you must have chucked it in there pretty good. Having a bad day?"

"Whatever, just take it before it rips the bag." She handed it to her and Alex's smirk grew into a smile.

"Gladly. You did save me having to run one test though, it has to be from a Liklaerkin, they're the only species that has a green body fluid that expands in volume." She walked over to a massive cylinder in the corner of the room. "However, we need to run a test on the slime to get the DNA of the suspect to properly identify them." The bag didn't really open and instead _exploded_ open. She lifted it up and plopped it onto a tray in the machine.

"This is a Arenometer. It looks for Frenic proteins in the slime that have a unique sequence in any Liklaerkin. If we catch one and their slime matches, we'll know for sure."

"Like a DNA test?"

"Exactly, only a lot harder to work out. Good thing I'm a doctor eh?" She winked and the heat in Maggie's face came back.

"Yeah I guess so"

_Check_

\-----

_Knows what's best_

"Maggie you can't just run into that warehouse unless you want a poisonous spine through your gut."

"They're doing an exchange right now Alex, we can catch them in the act!"

The arms dealers they'd been tracking for a month were in the middle of an abandoned warehouse on 5th street, meeting another suspect they'd been tracking for 2 weeks. After being tipped off anonymously they decided to stake out the area to make sure before calling a strike team.

"We aren't the ones that are supposed to go in Maggie, we aren't even armed for that." Alex kept her binoculars up.

"We have bulletproof vests and pistols, they don't look armored from here and we have the advantage in terms of cover if we go into the warehouse."

"Maggie we still don't have the power advantage, they're aliens, and we need to make sure the tip can be trusted and _then_ strike. We can't lose this chance."

"Forget it, Alex I'm going in." She grabbed her gun and made a dash for the door. Running but not running loud enough to be noticed from the inside. She heard Alex groan and run after her.  
  
The detective rounded the corner and shouted, "NCPD freeze!" but instead of putting their hands up, they just looked frustrated.

One of the arms dealers took their case off the table. "I told you something was up! Ugh, you won't be dealing with us again, Rielin."

"B-but guys! My boss needs that shipment!"

"Too bad, might want to scramble boy, here's your chance."

He threw something on the ground and Maggie had to cover her eyes from the blinding light. As she was disabled she could hear them running away. Alex caught up to her and took her hands off her eyes, and she saw they were gone. The agent said exactly what Maggie was thinking she'd say.

"I told you so"

_Check_

 


	2. Shoes That Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tries to rob Alex and Maggie. Alex has a secret weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you might be thinking that this is something you'd find in a crack fic but I assure you this is not a crack fic. Sorry for the late update I was sick for a while but I am back and better than ever!

_Shoes that cut_

  


Maggie thought no one would be stupid enough to rob a cop and a government agent, even if one of the cops was, admittedly, pretty short.

  


Alex and her were walking to the bar from a crime scene that happened to be only a block away, Maggie was mostly chatting about how sucky this guy at the station was while Alex listened quietly.

  


“So then I said to him, how about _you_ shut up! I mean the nerve of that guy even after I-” Alex flung her arm out in front of her. “Wha-”

  


“Shh, I hear footsteps, and in an alley in National City at 11:00 at night that's never a good thing. I’ll check ahead of us, you check behind us.”

  


“Ok”

  


Alex removed her arm and Maggie reached and pulled her pistol out of its holster, and saw Alex do the same. It didn’t look like anyone was here, and she didn’t hear anything but better safe than sorry. She turned around and started walking around.

  


Embarrassingly, not more than 20 seconds after she passed where another alley met the one they were in, someone ambushed her.

  


“Ale-hk!” They had their arm around her throat as they tried to pull her backwards.

  


“Maggie!”

  


Whoever that had grabbed her tightened their hold. “Hey! You just back away! I just need her money! Nothing else!” A male by the sound of it, and relatively young, he even had a bit of a voice crack.

  


“She’s a cop, are you really that dumb?” Really, did Alex think this was the time to make jokes?

  


“Whatever! If I don’t get something for my boss I’m screwed!” Alex got closer to him.

  


“Buddy, you don’t want to throw your life away. Come here, I can help you get out of this mess.”

  


“Back up! Don’t think I’ve never watched this play out, you just end up arresting me, no way!” Maggie could feel him start fumbling with something and then saw something shiny out of the corner of her eye.

  


A knife. Crap. Can she just have one day?

  


“You brought this on yourself pal.” Alex tapped the back of her boot on the heel of her hand and, what do you know, a knife popped out. She picked it up. “Sorry Maggie, this probably isn’t going how you wanted it to.”

  


“Alex! We do not need a knife fight right now? And why do you have knives in your shoes? What normal person has knives in their shoes?”

  


“Shut up!” Knife guy was getting kind of annoying.

  


“People who take their government jobs very seriously keep knives in their shoes, you never know when you’ll need it, and you’d be surprised to know that this knife is _great_ for making sandwiches when you’re hungry.”

  


“You shut up too!”

  


Alex made eye contact with her. She looked up and down, hoping Alex would get her eye nod.

  


“Rude.” Alex moved forward and jumped to the side just as Maggie flung the criminal over her shoulder. After he hit the ground Alex moved over him and held the knife to his neck. “You’re going to let her arrest you now. Okay?”

  


“Yes Ma’am.”

  


Maggie rolled him over and cuffed him while Alex made a call to the station for someone to come pick him up.

  


“We could’ve taken him.”

  


“We’re still going to have a fun night, I’m not letting an attempted armed robbery get me down, how about you?”

  


“Sure I guess.” And off they went to the bar while she made a mental note in her head.

  


_-Shoes that cut_

  


_Check_

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it! Also, if there were any typos, you have any cool ideas to share, or you have any tips let me know!


	3. Eyes That Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A routine raid goes wrong.  
> (No one dies though so don't worry about that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again all! It seems I can only post on weekends lol. I have some old stuff I just need to finish up editing and 2 new Supergirl AUs I'm probably gonna write today so those will be updated soon. I still want to finish Femslash February!
> 
> Thanks to FlyingPigPoet for pointing out an error with your and you're!

_Eyes that burn_

 

The first time Maggie saw Alex truly angry was when Supergirl nearly got hurt.

 

Maggie didn't even know that she _could_ get hurt. It was just a routine raid on an organization that seemed to be trafficking alien drugs to an alien gang who would use them for interrogations. It was a literal truth drug, and it was used exactly how they were planning on using it on the planet of its origin. However, it didn't quite work like that on humans, and caused hallucinations instead. The DEO had decided that the raid would be a joint operation with NCPD since it seemed relatively simple, so, Maggie tagged along with Alex.

 

The place was crawling with guards, hence why Supergirl was present. Watching Supergirl fight in real time, and not in a newsreel, was a truly amazing experience. She flung guys twice her size like they were paper weights, and when they shot her the bullets, like marshmallows, albeit pretty fast marshmallows, just bounced off. In less than five minutes they were inside the processing facility with guns drawn.

 

Inside there were probably 20 or more people loading cardboard boxes with plastic cases. Their faces were covered with masks and they all wore gloves, which confirmed her suspicion that this really wasn't something they should be messing with.

 

A man came out yelling in some language she was at least 90% sure didn't come from Earth and gestured to the grunts filling the boxes while yelling something. They started to take the plastic boxes out and spiled their contents on the floor. That probably wasn't good.

 

Alex began barking out orders, "Cover your mouth with your shirt! You'll be fine as long as you don't inhale too much! Supergirl!" She pointed at the man that seemed to be in charge, and Supergirl flew into him, crashing him into the wall in the back of the warehouse. A bigger grunt seemed to notice this and he pulled off his mask to grab a green thing, which, in her opinion, looked like a rifle. After flicking a switch on the side the whole thing started to glow that green, but it looked almost sickly, and after looking down at it and nodding, he began to aim it at Supergirl. Out of the corner of her vision see could see Alex's eyes widen.

 

"No!" Before Maggie could stop her, Alex bolted towards the armed man, forgoing convering her mouth. She ripped the gun out of his hands and threw it to the crowd of agents near her. Supergirl noticed the commotion but was preoccupied with the boss. Maggie ran over, handcuffs in hand, and nodded towards Alex.

 

Supergirl sped over and a swift punch to the man's gut brought him down. Alex looked down at her handcuffs, but then just looked back up at Supergirl.

 

"Alex what are you doing? Arrest him." Something was wrong though, and she just looked _confused_. "Alex? You okay?"

 

"Supergirl!" Maggie knew what it was. "The drug! Did she inhale too much?" The superhero's eyes widened.

 

"Oh no. Alex, you know who I am right?" The agent looked at her, this time, but it didn't really look like she was _seeing_ her.

 

"Know who you are? Do you work for them? Are you the one who's been making that drug? We know that you're using it to interrogate whistleblowers in your little _operations_ ," She sneered, "Don't think we don't, its best to just fess up before this has to get ugly." Maggie noticed she had started clenching her fist and decided to intervene before Alex attempted to punch the Girl of Steel and break her hand.

 

"Alex, calm down, we got the guy, see? He's over there okay?" The woman shook her head.

 

"You're lying, I can't believe you would tie up an innocent man!" Alex lunged at her and grabbed her by the throat. She clawed at the grip while she was lifted in the air. What did the DEO have them on? Or what was Alex's training because Maggie knew she was small but Alex is lifting her up like she's just a stuffed animal. It was terrifying, but the suddeness of the ground dissapearing from under her feet wasn't what scared Maggie though.

 

No, what scared Maggie was the fact that Alex's eyes were _burning_ , _burning_ while she stared into Maggie's own eyes with hot hatred.

 

Supergirl reacted quickly once she realized what had happened and pulled Alex's arms back by her biceps, locking her into a hold while a nearby agent handcuffed her. Once Maggie fell out of the air she gasped for breath as she massaged her neck, and she came over to her after Alex was being escorted back to the DEO truck while several other agents went to work capturing the rest of the distributors and the drug.

 

"Thanks Maggie, I'm sorry about her, clearly the drug's effects were worse than we thought, but now that we have a proper sample of it we'll probably be able to run some tests and get an antidote. I, uh, noticed that she was gonna attack me but I didn't really know how to stop her, getting you involved definitely wouldn't have been a part of any plan though." Maggie shook her head.

 

"It's okay, I get it. Now can we get out of here?"

 

Supergirl laughed as she nodded, and as Maggie was walking out of the building she realized she had another thing to check off her list.

 

_Eyes that burn_

 

_Check_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzer you made it to the end of this chapter! Thanks for reading! Again, if you see any errors let me know and I'll fix them ASAP. Tips or ideas are appreciated because, heck, feedback in general is great!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a kudos or comment if you liked it!
> 
> Also, tips are welcome and tell me your thoughts! 
> 
> I will probably come back and add more chapters throughout the month, and when I'm not updating this I'll be posting one shots!


End file.
